


Tip 1: Bring a Pet Along

by Grimme



Series: An Idiot's Guide To Falling In Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimme/pseuds/Grimme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam Winchester picks up a hamster, Dean hates it, and Castiel decides to adopt it simply because he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip 1: Bring a Pet Along

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 8D   
> Alright, Chapter 2 of 'An Idiot's Guide to Falling In Love' is done!   
> Inspired by my new hamster, whom my mom keeps calling 'Johnathan'.

Dean stared blankly at his little brother for a few seconds. “What the hell? Sammy, I run a café, not a freakin’ pet shop.” Dean exclaimed. Said brother, however, simply looked at Dean with the kind of look a five-year old would give his mother when he wanted to buy ten bars of chocolate.

“No means no, Sammy, I got you a goldfish, and we’ve already got a dog at home, I’m not housing a rodent, not over my dead body!” 

“But Dean, look at him!”

“Look at it, more like look at my face – does this look like the face of a man who has time for a freakin’ furball?”

“I’d take care of it!”

“Yeah, that’s what you always say, then your bloody finals or something comes around and you’re all ‘Oh no, I’ve got exams’ or ‘I’m so stressed, can you take Max out for a walk?’ and shit. Seriously? What d’you want me to do next? Help you bathe this…rat?”

“It’s a hamster, and technically they use sand for their bathing purposes.”

“Then why not just dump it at the beach or something?”

“Not that kind of sand …”

Dean opened his mouth, just about to come up with another witty comeback before the sound of wind chimes alerted him to the arrival of a customer, making him glance around with a raised brow, his mouth still half open.

“Hello. I came because of the debt I incurred the other day.” The blue-eyed man informed wearily, hand gesturing awkwardly at the counter where the two siblings were visibly locked together in an argument of sorts.

“If this is an inconvenient time, I’ll just come back la-” 

“No, no, we’re good, we’re alright – and you,” Dean pointed at his younger brother, the small container with the tiny mammal still in his too-big hands.

“You’re throwing that thing away, we ain’t got time for that thing in the house, you hear me?”

Sam simply shot his brother the large puppy-eyed look that he always used to get his way – not that it was a full-proof method, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Is that a hamster?” Asked the customer as he got closer. Dean’s lips drew into a thin line as he watched the little creature stand up on its’ hind legs, its luxurious brown fur begging to be touched.

“Yeah, just picked it up off the streets. Doesn’t look too old, it’s probably only about a month or two at most.” Sam quipped, happy to be able to explain his little tale once more while Castiel stared at it, his expression as close to happy as a man who frowned too much could be. 

“Are you keeping it?”

“Dean says no, but I don’t want to throw it back out there either…”

“If you’d like, I could adopt it…?”

It was completely silent for a good few seconds before simultaneous exclamations of “What?” and “Really?” rang together.

“I used to have one of those - a different breed though. That’s a Syrian Crème. I used to have two winter whites, but they passed on a few months back.” 

Sam looked as though Christmas had come early as he looked from his brother, then to the stranger, then back to Dean who simply shook his head and sighed, a gesture which meant ‘Fine, whatever.’ 

“Alright, but you’ve got to update me on his growth, okay?” 

“I will send photographs to Mister Winchester once I manage to get him accustomed to his cage.” Castiel promised, Sam walking around the counter and placing the small box in his hands.

“You’re a life-saver!” Sam grinned, thanking him over and over again, the man simply nodding and walking out of the shop, holding the tub full of his new tiny pet.

“… Shit, that bitch still hasn’t paid.”  
\---  
(Day 1)

Dean leaned against the counter. Bored, he began doodling on a notepad, jumping a little when his phone buzzed in his jeans pocket.

‘I realize I have yet to pay my debts. My apologies. Here is a picture of the hamster in its new cage. I thought you would like to know how it is doing.’ 

Dean raised his brow as he stared at the incoming file, opening it up to find a ridiculously large, colourful cage and a single, lone hamster sleeping inside one of the burrowing grounds. Damn. It actually looked kind of darn adorable.

‘Thanx. Will text sam 4 u.’ Dean replied, forwarding the picture to his little brother, his phone going off almost immediately after it had been sent.

‘Tell him I said thanks n that it looks great. Btw, juz asking, what did he name him?’

Oh god. Really? ‘Sam asked wat u named the thing’

Dean was really done with this hamster shit now – what on earth was so exciting about fast, furry little piece of crap that bit people on days that it felt like it?!  
‘Johnathan. I believe it means ‘Gift of God’.’

Dean shook his head, copied the message and pasted it to Sam’s chat, sending it and turning his phone off. Freaking animal lovers.

\---  
(Day 2) 

“Hello.” 

Dean Winchester turned around, half-way through his coffee as he looked at the man –whose name was Castiel Novak according to his texts – who had walked in, dressed in his usual trench coat and navy blue tie, sporting his frown, except…it seemed lighter than usual.

“G’morning,” The blond greeted, smiling professionally as his customer took a seat at the table closest to the counter. “Anything for you today?”

“A flat white. Skinny, please, thank you.” 

Dean turned back around to fulfill the order and shrugged nonchalantly. Fair enough. 

\---  
“How’s Johnny doing?” Dean questioned, placing the drink down on the table with a soft clink. Castiel looked up, confused for a moment before suddenly remembering his newly acquired pet.

“Oh, right. Johnathan is doing fine. Would you or your brother like to come down to visit him one of these days?”

The owner of the small café stopped abruptly in the middle of forming a sentence – was this some kind of weird invitation, or was this seriously just some dude asking another guy over to check out his hamster?

“Uh, yeah, I’ll pop by. One of these days…”

“Next Monday would be good.”

“Alright… Would you like anything to go with that coffee?” 

“A scone and a croissant, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 8D 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this fic and many thanks to drarry-sectumsempra for editing this and all of you for bearing with me! 83
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY AND YOU'VE GOT A WONDERFUL FACE.


End file.
